themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
TheStrawhatNO!
TheStrawhatNO! is ThornBrain, Mugiwara Yoshi and BigTUnit1's Let's Play channel, based on YouTube. The team have branched out to live gaming streams, interviews, and discussion videos. The channel was made a YouTube partner on January 3, 2013, and they have a Patreon account. The full Let's Play list can be seen below, including ongoing, completed, canceled, and on-hiatus LPs. Thorn and Yoshi also did Retsupuraes on TheStrawhatNO from 2010-2011; The complete Retsupurae list can be seen further below, including deleted RPs. History FATLPs The team's original LP channel, FATLPs, was founded by Thorn and DFatman on November 24, 2009; the title was an acronym for "Fatman and Thorn Let's Plays" alongside the obvious pun on Fatman's username. Fatman played through the original NES The Legend of Zelda and most of LoZ: A Link to the Past, joined occasionally by a few of Fatman's friends, before Yoshi joined on December 14 and the original MidnightFrogs trio was formed. The group continued through LoZ: Ocarina of Time with GhostTC, writing a [http://blip.tv/thestrawhatno-lets-plays/movie-review-the-hero-of-time-part-1-3518895 review of the Zelda fan-movie] [http://blip.tv/thestrawhatno-lets-plays/movie-review-the-hero-of-time-part-2-3519200 The Hero of Time immediately beforehand], and playing through Pikmin with just Yoshi and Thorn. The two split from Fatman on April 12, 2010. Fatman still sporadically records and uploads new videos onto FATLPs. FATLPs Timeline *''The Legend of Zelda'' (NES) **Began November 24, 2009; completed December 3, 2009 with 19 parts **Played by Fatman, co-commentated by Thorn *''LoZ: A Link to the Past'' (SNES) **Began December 5, 2009; completed December 30, 2009 with 20 parts **Played by Fatman, co-commentated by Thorn, later joined by Yoshi *''The Hero of Time'' review **Uploaded February 11, 2010 **Written by Thorn, narrated by Thorn and Yoshi *''LoZ: Ocarina of Time'' (N64) **Began February 12, 2010; last part uploaded March 25, 2010 before team split (Continued on TheStrawhatNO!, see below) **Played by Thorn, co-commentated by Fatman, Yoshi, and occasionally Ghost *''Pikmin'' (Wii) **Began March 5, 2010; completed March 10, 2010 with 12 parts + 1 credits video **Played by Yoshi, co-commentated by Thorn TheStrawhatNO! Formation and First Year The channel was formed April 13, shortly after the split from DFatman and FATLPs. TheStrawhatNO! takes its name from Yoshi's YouTube channel, MugiwaranoYoshi; "Mugiwara" is Japanese for "Straw hat", in itself a reference to One Piece. The Pikmin and Ocarina of Time LPs, as well as the Hero of Time review, were reuploaded on TheStrawhatNO's Blip channel. The team primarily recorded Retsupuraes through April and May 2010, (their last RP was uploaded June 2011), before returning to Let's Plays. Their RPs were occasionally compared positively to the original Retsupurae channel and Chip Cheezum & General Ironicus' RPs, though the duo don't think very positively of their RPs anymore. The duo attempted to return to Let's Plays on April 28 by beginning a Sonic Adventure 2 LP, then continuing Ocarina of Time on May 31 from where they left off after FATLPs. SA2 failed to kick-off and was canceled within days, while OoT would go on to be canceled in August. Thorn instead sporadically recorded a Majora's Mask LP, though that too would be canceled in favour of the Something Awful LPs. Yoshi's Pikmin 2 LP also ran into technical difficulties and would have to be restarted early the next year when he could get a new computer. ''Something Awful'' Era Thorn began making LP threads on Something Awful's Let's Play forum on May 11, 2011 with Bomberman Hero, joined by BigTUnit1. The team jumped in viewership after beginning the thread, and have continued to build a fanbase since. Completed threads can be seen below. The YouTube channel was made a YT partner through Necessary Gaming on January 3, 2013. They also opened a Patreon account to help pay for better Let's Playing equipment. Olivia joined as a commentator in Summer 2014. Let's Plays In-Progress *''Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch'' (PS3) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Travis **'Length' June 24, 2013 - Present **Something Awful thread *''Punch-Out!! Wii'' **'Player': Yoshi **'Co-commentaters': Thorn, Travis and Olivia **'Length': July 12, 2014 - Present **SA thread *'The Legend of PizzaJoe' - The Wind Waker HD New Game+ (Wii U) **'Player': Yoshi **'Co-commentaters': Thorn, Travis and Olivia **'Length': September 1, 2014 - Present **SA thread *''The Last of Us'' (PS3) **'Player': Travis **'Co-commentators': Thorn and Yoshi **'Length': November 21, 2014 - Present **SA thread Completed *''Pikmin'' (Wii) **'Player': Yoshi **'Co-commentaters': Thorn **'Length': March 4, 2010 - March 10, 2010; FATLPs carry-over **'Size': 12 in-game days + 1 credits video **Playlist *''Bomberman Hero'' (N64) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Travis **'Length': May 11, 2011 - August 24, 2011 **'Size': 22 videos - 13 main gameplay parts, 4 bonus videos, 5 Minimum-Point Speed Runs **Playlist **Let's Play Archive **Original Something Awful thread (requires SA archive purchase) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (GCN) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi and Travis **'Length': September 3, 2011 - December 20, 2011 **'Size': 11 story parts, 6 collection videos, 2 extras videos **Playlist **Let's Play Archive **Original Something Awful thread (requires SA archive purchase) *''007: Agent Under Fire'' (GCN) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi and Travis **'Length': September 4, 2011 - December 14, 2011 **'Size': 6 story parts, 2 bonus videos, 3 collection videos **Playlist **Let's Play Archive **Original Something Awful thread (requires SA archive purchase) *''Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (Wii) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi, Travis, Moonwalk Invincible, Njsykora, Galeboomer, Bobbertoriley, Epee Em, and Redundant **'Length': January 22, 2012 - October 5, 2012 **'Size': 29 parts, 2 bonus videos **Let's Play Archive **Original Something Awful thread (requires SA archive purchase) **Playlist **Let's Do Something We're Not Supposed To to Twilight Princess - Glitch videos hosted by Suspicious Dish *''Pikmin 2'' (GCN) **'Player': Yoshi **'Co-commentaters': Thorn and Travis **'Length': February 8, 2012 - October 21, 2012 **'Size': 11 in-game days + 3 bonus videos **Playlist **Let's Play Archive **Original Something Awful thread (requires SA archive purchase) *''Bomberman Generation'' (GCN) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Yoshi, Travis, Epee Em, Redundant, Syrg Sapphire, Galeboomer, JelloApocalypse, and Suspicious Dish **'Length': July 22, 2012 - August 18, 2012 **'Size': 10 story parts, 1 collection video, 1 extra video showing multiplayer **Playlist **Let's Play Archive **Original Something Awful thread (requires SA archive purchase) *''Bomberman'' (NES) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Yoshi and Redundant **'Length': October 22, 2012 **'Size': 1 part **Video *''Bomberman '93'' (Wii Virtual Console) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Yoshi, Travis, Redundant, and Epee Em **'Length': November 3, 2012 - November 15, 2012 **'Size': 7 parts **Playlist *''Super Bomberman'' (SNES) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Travis **'Length': February 5, 2013 - February 20, 2013 **'Size': 6 parts **Playlist *''Journey'' (PS3) **'Player': Travis **'Solo subtitle commentary' **'Length': February 27, 2013 - March 7, 2013 **'Size': 2 parts **Part 1 and Part 2 *''Shadow of the Colossus'' (PS3 HD remake) **'Player': Travis **'Co-commentaters': Thorn and Yoshi **'Length': April 10, 2013 - July 32, 2013 **'Size': 16 parts **Let's Play Archive **Original Something Awful thread *''Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (Wii) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi, Travis, Epee Em, Redundant, and KKoserYaks **'Length': October 27, 2012 - September 24, 2013 **'Size': 30 parts + 2 bonus videos **Let's Play Archive **Original Something Awful thread *'The Legend of PizzaJoe' - Majora's Mask (Wii VC) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi, Travis and Olivia **'Length': November 5, 2013 - August 24, 2014 **'Size': 21 parts + 1 extras video **Original SA thread *''Sleeping Dogs'' (PS3) **'Player': Travis **'Co-commentaters': Thorn and Yoshi **'Length': October 5, 2013 - August 30, 2014 **'Size': 14 main game parts, 5 downloadable content parts **Original SA thread *''Bioshock Infinite'' (PS3) **'Player': Travis **'Co-commentaters': Thorn, Yoshi and Olivia **'Length': October 12, 2013 - November 15, 2014 **'Size': 13 main game parts, 4 Burial at Sea parts **Something Awful thread *''Survival Kids'' (Game Boy Color) **'Player': Thorn and Word on the Wind **'Co-commentaters': Olivia **'Length': October 13, 2014 - October 25, 2014 **'Size': 7 parts + 1 extra video **SA thread On Hiatus n/a Upcoming *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' (3DS) **'Player': Thorn *''Pikmin 3'' (Wii U) **'Player': Yoshi *''Skies of Arcadia: Legends'' (GCN) **'Player': Travis Canceled *''Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (N64) **Began February 11, 2010 (FATLPs carry-over) - canceled with 27 parts due to technical difficulties and loss of enthusiasm. **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi, GhostTC, DFatman *''Earthbound'' (SNES) **Began March 29, 2010 (FATLPs carry-over) - canceled with 2 parts due to technical difficulties. **Played by Yoshi, co-commentated by Thorn. *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' (GCN) **Began April 28, 2010 - canceled with 5 parts due to lack of enjoyment. **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi *''Pikmin 2'' original attempt **Began July 16, 2010 - put on hiatus with 5 parts due to technical difficulties. Restarted LP can be seen above. **'Player' Yoshi **'Co-commentaters': Thorn **Playlist of original attempt *''Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' original attempt (N64) **Began August 17, 2010 - canceled with 13 parts due to the move to Something Awful, after which the LP wasn't good enough to warrant continuing. Restarted LP can be seen above. **'Player' Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Yoshi, Madcapoperator; occasionally solo-commentated by Thorn, and once blind-commentated by Travis **Playlist *''Bomberman'' Megathread **Began October 22, 2012 - canceled with 3 games completed (Bomberman (NES), Bomberman '93, and Super Bomberman - see above) **Most games played by Thorn, some played by others **Playlist (Includes all LPs and additional thread content) **Something Awful thread (requires archive purchase) *''Fallout 3 Nuzlocke'' **Began November 11, 2013 - canceled with 5 parts due to hardware changeover and lack of interest in continuing. **'Player': Thorn **'Solo commentary' **YouTube exclusive Streams Streams for Extra Life aired in 2012 and 2013, but no live gaming was recorded, only Let's Play commentaries. *''Dark Souls'' (PS3) **'Player': Travis and Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Patreon patrons - Neohampster and Tailsnick **'Length': August 23, 2014 - Present **Playlist *''Extra Life'' 2014 charity stream **'Games': Fallout: New Vegas Hardcore Mode, Shovel Knight, Audiosurf, Goat Simulator, Far Cry 3 (co-op and campaign), The Last of Us (LP parts 3 and 4), Ni no Kuni (LP part 21) **'Player': Thorn, ZenonXI (Far Cry 3 co-op), Travis (Dragon's Dogma) **'Co-commentators': Patreon patrons - Chaz, ZenonXI, Epee Em, Usagihinorei **'Length': November 28-30, 2014 **Playlist *''Dragon's Dogma'' (PS3) **'Player': Travis **'Solo commentary' **'Length': November 30, 2014 - Present **Playlist *''Tomodachi Life'' (3DS) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentators': Yoshi and Travis **'Length': December 10, 2014 - Present **Playlist Discussions *"The Balance of Game Storytelling" *"Nintendo at E3, their marketing problems, and more Zelda" *"Sleeping Dogs: Why is it so Good?" *"Sequels We'd Like to See" TheStrawhatPATRONS! Podcast The team's podcast made with Patreon patrons who pledge $15 or more. It is similar to TheMidnightFrogs Podcast and to TheStrawhatNO's discussion videos. *Podcast 1: "Let's Play as a Career?" - October 26, 2014; with Chris and Nathan *Podcast 2: "Exploding Koalas" - October 28, 2014; with Chris, Nathan and Maxwell *Podcast 3: "Infrequently Asked Questions" - October 31, 2014; with Chris, Nathan and Maxwell Interviews *MBulteau - Composer, Creator of Majora Retsupuraes The duo began doing Retsupuraes when they started the channel purely for fun, as inspired by Retsupurae themselves and Chip & Ironicus. They were the primary videos of the YouTube channel for the first several months before the two resumed making Let's Plays. Most of these are currently set to "Unlisted" but can still be accessed by clicking the links. Deleted Retsupuraes are further down the page. *Retsupurae with Our Own BillyMC - Super Mario Bros. 2 - April 20, 2010 *Retsupurae OVER THEEEERE - Sonic Adventure - April 21, 2010 *Retsupurae My Vacuum - Sonic Riders - April 22, 2010 *Retsupurae Pokemon StadiAAAAGH - Pokemon Stadium - April 27, 2010 *Retsupurae Name That Object in the Background - Mario Super Sluggers - April 28, 2010 *Wetsupuwae Wiff Woudy McWoudFuck - Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - May 13, 2010 *Retsupurae Harvest Bored's Desynced Brother - Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap - May 13, 2010 *Retsu NOT Retsupurae Obake, How About That?! (With Jucaprost) - Obake - May 23, 2010 *Retsupurae Final Fantasy Pixel Robots - Final Fantasy XIII - May 23, 2010 *Retsu Learn How to do Retsupuraes Properly - RP of DFatman and GhostTC RPing a Mega Man LP - July 24, 2010 *Retsu Just Make Fun of Them Now - RP of FATLPs RPing a Pokemon Blue LP - July 24, 2010 - Sequel to "Retsu Learn How to do Retsupuraes Properly" *Retsupurae Cut or Speed Up for Dummies - Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker - July 27, 2010 (Fixed and reuploaded July 29, 2010) *Retsupurae Defying Mario Logic with noob22222 - Super Mario Bros. 2 - July 27, 2010 - Sequel to "Retsupurae with Our Own BillyMC" *Retsupurae Donkey Kong Country 2 World 3 Part 3 Save State 0 Rewind 1000 - Donkey Kong Country 2 - August 21, 2010 *Retsupurae Premature State Saving - Donkey Kong Country 2 - August 21, 2010 - Sequel to "Retsupurae Donkey Kong Country 2 World 3 Part 3 Save State 0 Rewind 1000" *Retsupurae Ratchet and Pussy: Hiding Commando - Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando - September 1, 2010 *Retsupurae Girls Jumping into Lava - Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - September 1, 2010 *Retsupurae GlitchyVanDumbass - Star Fox Adventures - September 1, 2010 *Retsupurae Samus Sucks Gaiz - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - September 5, 2010 *Retsupurae Pokemon White Not Black or Female BEFORE IT EVEN COMES OUT - Pokemon White - September 18, 2010 *Retsupurae Getting a Vagina, Forgetting to Patch the Game BEFORE IT EVEN COMES OUT - Pokemon White - September 19, 2010 *Retsupurae Pokemon Vagina Version BEFORE IT EVEN COMES OUT - Pokemon White - September 19, 2010 *Retsupurae Puzzlescurse - Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages - September 30, 2010 *Retsupurae Jeezy Cries' EPIC EMULATED FAAAAAIL - Metal Gear Solid - October 2, 2010 *Retsupurae Golf, for Fuck's Sake - Mario Golf - November 8, 2010 *Retsupurae The Nose That Knows Jack-Crap - Super Mario Sunshine - November 12, 2010 *Retsupurae KeroRUH-OH - Keroro RPG - February 3, 2011 *Retsu Have an Important Intervention/Bitchfit - Harvest Moon 64 - June 16, 2011 - RP of MrFailGame. Sequel to deleted RPs "Retsupurae Harvest Bored" and "Retsupurae Harvest Bored 2 - Better Yet Not Really" Deleted The first five Retsupuraes and several other subsequent RPs have been deleted from TheStrawhatNO, but they have all been backed up on Thorn's MediaFire. The first five were deleted due to the noisy crickets in Yoshi's room: *Retsupurae A Quarter of Persona 4 - Persona 4 - Very first Retsupurae *Retsupurae Harvest Bored - Harvest Moon 64 *Retsupurae Harvest Bored 2 - Better Yet Not Really - Harvest Moon 64 - Sequel to "Retsupurae Harvest Bored" *Retsupurae Like the Fucking Idiot that I Am - Pokemon Gold/Silver *Retsupurae A FUCKING BOOK - Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility - Also deleted for being mediocre *Retsupurae Reading the Back of the Notice Board - Animal Crossing - Deleted for being mediocre *Retsupurae A Very Confusing Ed Edd and Eddy Game - Ed, Edd and Eddy: The Mis-Edventures - Deleted for being too insulting and generally mediocre *Retsupurae Retarded White SirRonLionheart - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team/Red Rescue Team - Deleted due to technical difficulties resulting in the loss of the second half of the original video *The Ultimate Retsupurae - Mario Kart Wii - Deleted by accident, never reuploaded Other Videos *thisvideoisbetterthanchuggaaconroyderpyderpidontfuckingknow - April 23, 2010 - Thorn records himself playing Majora's Mask with an upside-down webcam, making fun of child camcorder Let's Players. *Thorn Commentates on the Hero of Time Review - May 24, 2010 - Thorn does a creator commentary on part 1 of a review he did with Yoshi on FATLPs of a Zelda fan-movie. Part 2 was never commentated. *3 Minutes of Laughter - July 27, 2010 - Yoshi and Thorn joke around following the Wind Waker RP. *Majora's Mask Part 2 FAIL - August 19, 2010 - Thorn messes up the intro to Let's Play Majora's Mask Part 2. *He Lives in My Town! - September 18, 2010 - Thorn discovers that one of the Pokemon White LPers they RP'd lives in his town. *Bomberman Hero - My Favorite Grinding Route Through Emerald Tube - June 22, 2011 - Extra video for the Bomberman Hero LP, showing Thorn's favorite grinding route. Other Trivia *At the time of completion, (March 10, 2010), the Pikmin Let's Play was the fastest commentated Let's Play of the game, being completed in 12 in-game days. This excludes non-commentated Speed-Runs of the game of which the fastest was 9 days, though Yoshi took several gameplay cues from Speed Runs. category:Team category:Site Navigation